


Bulletproof Heart.

by Caliginous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliginous/pseuds/Caliginous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lone figures stood, silhouetted silently by the sun, the gentle breeze blowing through their wavy blonde hair. If one was oblivious to the terror of what went on below them they might think the sight was beautiful, but it was simply the eye of the storm atop that apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof Heart.

Two lone figures stood, silhouetted silently by the sun, the gentle breeze blowing through their wavy blonde hair. If one was oblivious to the terror of what went on below them they might think the sight was beautiful, but it was simply the eye of the storm atop that apartment.

Their names were known far and wide, the names would give hope to anyone who heard them, if there was anyone to hear them, that is. A look around would grant the sight of nigh perfect peace, and billboards, wanted posters, silence. Silence was a word that couldn’t begin to describe what was heard, the lack of sound was deafening in the eerie way that it cascaded and enveloped the entire scenario. When looking at a billboard or a wall spattered and covered messily with posters you would see generic ones, which told you to obey, to simply sleep and never wake up, and to give up all possibility of change, to conform. Most people did, it was depressing to look around, because that would remind you that there was no one else.

If you didn’t see a poster that told you to give up, then it was a poster that foretold of them. It was a wanted poster, promising a bounty like none other, riches and splendor, for the heads of Dirk Strider and Roxy Lalonde.

“Quiet, isn’t it.” Fell past the taller male’s lips, flowing gently through the still wind and hitting Roxy’s ears just above a whisper.

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

Her lips, rough and cracked but made acceptable with a gratuitous amount of luscious red lipstick, closed around the end of that reply. Instinctively he stepped sideways, unnoticeably towards her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She naturally responded by resting her head on his shoulder, smiling weakly as if to tell him ‘everything is okay’ when it really wasn’t, it probably wouldn’t ever be again.

When night fell and the moon shone dimly against the cloudy black velvet sky they headed inside, he put his arms behind her legs and scooped her up bridal style which elicited a genuine smile and a giggle from her. He immediately stated; “Nice laugh princess.” she responded simply, by sticking out her tongue and rolling her eyes. “Shut up Strider.”

The descent down the stairs from his roof was thankfully a bit noisy, the squeak of the soles of his sneakers keeping them from fearing for their hearing, it could be confusing at times with the lack of sound echoing around such a place. It was also populated by their own voices as they casually conversed, poking silly little jabs at each other.

“Why? We both know how much you love the sound of my voice, it just drives you wild.”

“Ha. Ha. As if, you’re the one who can’t get enough of me~”

“Oh most definitely, the high and mighty DiStri couldn’t last a single moment without you and your adorable giggle.”

They went on like that for a couple of minutes, before the light of his room illuminated and painted the area under his door, seeping through the small little crack below the slab of wood that separated the hall and his sleeping quarters. It was barely another moment before he propped her up a bit with a knee, freeing a hand to open the door and stepping inside. It was a simple room, colored a none-too-flashy shade of white that dully expressed his simplicity; it was accented by the colors that were sprinkled around the room with his various interests, mostly the hats and Smuppets that were loitered around the floor.

Taking a couple of steps towards his bed he laid her down across the bedspread, a simple white sheet with various graphics of pool balls, matching his blanket. The area under her dainty weight crinkled a little, wrinkling and sinking down into the mattress a fraction of an inch. She crawled backwards a little, laying her head gently onto his pillow with a small squeaking noise which was his springs being bent, and he quickly joined her, flopping down to her side with a small grin. Her colorlessly silver shirt with a pastel pink mutant cat emblem that signified her bunched around her waist, lying a bit to either side. Similarly to his aside from it being a men’s T-Shirt and having a dark orange hat logo on it.

She rolled onto her side to face him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his shoulder, her eyes shutting lightly as she snuggled up against him with a content sigh, pleasuring the warmth of the only person in the world she could trust. Similarly he wrapped an arm around her waist, his long thin fingers rubbing into the small of her back in small circles, massaging the area gingerly while his other hand migrated to her curvy golden blonde locks, brushing through her hair and tangling the fingers in it with his own happy sigh and a small smile that he wouldn’t give to anyone else.

“Love ya’ Dirky”

“Do you? I wasn’t sure with all the affection.” They both knew he was joking, and he didn’t even have to respond for either of them to know that he returned the sentiment.

Her laugh filled the otherwise caliginous air and he smiled wider, his eyes drooping closed with exhaustion that came after each pressing day.

She hummed as she fell slowly into a dreamless sleep, his warmth enveloping her more comfortingly than a blanket could.

He shortly followed her into sleep, his breathing reaching a near nonexistent level, slow breaths in and out.

The night passed around them as their problems melted away in the perfectly melodious embrace that they shared.

**Author's Note:**

> A small little chapter to start off with.  
> Inspired by "Bulletproof Heart" by My Chemical Romance, partially.  
> First real chapter I've worked on in a while so I'm a little rusty. u_u


End file.
